


New Inventions

by gin_tonic



Series: Daydream Charms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_wankfest, M/M, Masturbation, WWW Daydream Charm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/pseuds/gin_tonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enticed by what he saw during his Daydream Charm experience, George develops a plan to get together with Harry…</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Inventions

**Author's Note:**

> A thousand thanks to crimson_vipera for the beta work!

George pondered how to go about the whole business. Usually he'd just act, then think later, but this… this required altogether new methods. The shop was closed, the street quiet. The pubs were a bit further down and Apparition points and Floo access inside the buildings kept most of the patrons from wandering through the streets. Which was good, because the quiet gave George time to think. Time he also used to clean up the workroom, discard some hazardous material and cast a heavy Scurgify on the loo.

A letter surely wouldn't do. Nor would an offhand remark score him any points. But how exactly did one go about asking Harry Potter out on a date? Especially when one wanted end the date on a… happy note. And naked.

George decided that he needed to do some research first. Clearly, sending one of the new and improved Day Dream Charms had its merits, but just that alone would do no good. After all, who knew what kind of Day Dream Harry would end up with? And for all his confidence in everything that concerned jokes, mischief and the occasional mayhem, George could not pride himself in being an expert on love.

Locking the workroom and walking upstairs, George tried to remember when and with who his last date had been. During the war he'd fooled around a bit with Lee. They'd always been good friends and upgrading their relationship to include benefits, especially in times where every bit of comfort was welcomed, hadn't been too far off the mark. After the war…well. Lee and George had remained friends. There had been no-one else after that and George hadn't wanted anyone for a long time now.

Before Lee and after their break-out from Hogwarts (Oh, glorious times!), George had dated a guy who had apprenticed with a barrister down the street. It had been fun while it lasted. And before that, there'd been school and nosy housemates and Slytherins and Roger Davies, but that had ended when Roger decided to go drooling after Fleur and accompany her to the Yule Ball. Not that Fleur had known about the two of them – only Fred and Lee knew at the time – and he didn't hold it against her. After all, Roger had been a bloody prick.

And that was that. With Harry, he didn't want to repeat old mistakes. At least he knew that Harry wasn't into birds; the whole Ginny-debacle had been proof of that. Ginny was now happy with Neville (good for them), so at least he didn't have to worry about her. Ron might cause a bit of a problem, but when had George ever listened to anything his ickle brother said?

George grinned to himself. Fred would have high-fived him for that thought.

 

******

 

After the store had closed George got some take-away and locked himself in his workroom. In front of him he had put the plans for the adult version of the Daydream Charm. Bundled notes that were confusing to anyone but himself, drawings of plants that would need to be used in the potion that would crystallise. This would create the fine sheen of powder that was ultimately responsible for the Daydream Charm. A charm combined with potions – if only his former teachers knew what George (and, by that, Fred) had been capable of. But theoretical discussions had seldom interested the twins, just like sitting still and letting some boring lecture wash over them had never appealed.

George took a big bite of Palak Paneer and sighed with gusto, before concentrating on the part of the potion that would widen the user's ability to be influenced by the charm. This was what the potion was ultimately for – it opened the possibility for the charm to connect to the innermost wishes of the user and allowed the charm to work with those dreams to create a realistic scene.

George bit his lip. If he could tweak the potion a bit to make it affect the user's willingness to let a dream happen and alter the charm to show a certain, scenario... He rubbed his chin. Whatever he wanted the user – well, Harry, really – to see would have to be recorded first. But how could he get the recording into a charm-potion combination?

He remembered Harry, while talking about his Hogwarts misdeeds, telling him about the 'accident' with Dumbledore's pensive. If he could somehow store memories in the potion... No. He sure as hell wouldn't invite anyone to see what scenario he had prepared for Harry. That was for Harry's eyes and mind only.

George got up and stretched. He would have to go shopping for some books tomorrow and become Hermione-like for one day. He had to do research. The proper way. He cursed, threw his empty take-away boxes into the trash and left the workroom. What he could do today was practice for the scenario Harry would get to watch.

 

******

 

Research brought a couple of interesting things to light. For one, he found that being the creator of joke articles wasn't always a good thing. Some stupid brat had actually used one of Wizarding Wheezes toys to set fire to George's robes. George could only hope the parents of the child would never find out who exactly had spelled the brat's arms to his sides in retaliation. Second, shopping for books on Pensives and the connected magic had made him stumble across a couple of other books that were completely off topic, but had already given him an idea for a new item that could be sold in the joke shop. A mannequin – useful for distraction purposes not only when you wanted your parents to believe that you were lying in bed, while you actually were sneaking outside, but also useful in combat situations. Despite the fact that the war had ended years ago, George always paid attention to the practical side of his inventions. After all, things like this brought contracts from the Ministry and groups like the Order of the Phoenix, while technically dormant, could use something like this as well.

The Order still met once a month or so. Mostly they drank tea and Minerva forced her cookies on everyone, but they also discussed current developments in their society. Not all Death Eaters were apprehended and none of them really believed that killing one Dark Lord would prevent another from attempting to rise. They kept an eye out for things, even though they were more or less retired, so to speak.

George put the stack of books he had bought down on the coffee table. If any of his siblings saw those books it would ruin his reputation, he thought, and imagined Fred would snort in amusement at that. They had always been very careful to hide just what they could do with magic. Their mom had always thought they would be able to achieve something big, that they could get _careers_ , but Fred and George had early decided on putting fun and the love of life first. Both Fred and he had been firm believers in the saying that if you loved to do something you would find your niche by doing it and that you would be able to be successful and happy by being yourself. And they had.

George walked over to Fred's picture and waved at his brother. It still made him sad to see Fred look so much younger. The knowledge that they were no longer looking exactly the same – the Fred in the photograph and George standing in front of it – that they would not grow old together always made him feel depressed. But his ability to cope had gotten better with the years. And Fred was always with him, in a way. George knew what Fred would be saying, what he would be thinking about everything that George did. It was a comforting thought.

 

******

 

George had everything assembled that he needed to create the perfect Daydream Charm for Harry. He hadn't really slept much over the last couple of days, because he had spent his days working in the shop and the nights perfecting the potion and trying to figure out how to alter the charm he would be using. He really did need to hire someone for the store to take some of the work-load off of his shoulders. Harry had told him so time and again, just like most of the family. Maybe ickle Ronniekins would be interested in taking the job. Now that Hermione and he were expecting, he might want to take on a less dangerous task than chasing down bad guys. Besides, Ron had always wanted to get a discount in the shop. George smirked at the thought and surveyed the objects he had assembled. He had the potion lying ready next to the Daydream Box, because all ingredients had to be combined as quick as possible to create a realistic daydream. The bed was prepared, the bedside table was stocked and there was a charmed mirror that would record everything that would happen in front of it. George would view the recording later and then extract the memory of that from his mind to be mixed into the potion. He wasn't quite clear whether his own feelings while viewing the whole thing would somehow factor into the whole daydream experience, but he figured that as long as he tried to keep his reactions to a minimum it would be fine.

"Alright, here it goes," George said and took a deep breath. He raised his wand and activated the recording spell on the mirror, then slowly walked into view. Talking wasn't necessary – the Daydream Charm would supply the necessary dialogue and pre-scenario. Slowly, he let the robe he was wearing slide off of his shoulders. Underneath, he was naked, but the knowledge didn't cause him any embarrassment. He smiled at the mirror and walked over to the bed. He stretched languidly, then smiled at the mirror again, before he started moving his hands over his chest. He tweaked his nipples – first right, then left – and hissed at the sensation. His hands wandered lower and he spread his legs, sighing as his hand closed around his already hard dick. He stroked himself, once, twice, then reached over to his bedside table, where a bottle of lube stood, waiting.

It was his creation – smelled and tasted of apples, warmed at the contact with skin and would create a prickly sensation. He returned his slick hand to his cock and started stroking himself. George looked at the mirror and imagined he was looking at Harry, who was watching him. He spread his legs wider.

Harry would be seeing how George stroked himself, how a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his freckled body, how he threw back his head as he pushed one slick finger into himself, torturously slow moving it in and out of his arse. George closed his eyes and bit his lip as he felt the familiar tingle start in his thighs, race down his legs only to shoot up again. He came with a low grunt, spurting on his stomach and the sheets, before he sank down into the pillows with a happy sigh.

 

******

 

George ended the charm on the mirror, cast a cleaning spell on himself and the bed, and went over to view his performance. He got half-hard again just from watching it and imagining Harry wanking to the image of George pleasing himself. It was a relief in a way – had he done something wrong he would have had to repeat the whole thing. Though George supposed there could be worse things to endure.

He allowed himself a small smirk, then focussed all his energy on pulling the memory of what he had just seen to the front of his mind. Carefully, he extracted it and added it quickly to the potion that was waiting on the cupboard. He swirled the combined liquids three times clockwise, then poured it into a shallow bowl while using the lightly altered spell for the Daydream Charm. The mixture crystallised instantly and George packed it into the new and improved Adult Edition Daydream Charm Box.

His owl Thekla would take it to Harry quickly and an attached note would entice Harry to try the new product as soon as possible. George smiled and nodded at himself. Now the only thing he could do was wait.

 

******

 

George recognised the knock on his door as Harry's. The first knock was always hesitant, the following two strong and decisive. He smiled and walked out of the workroom into the shop and opened the door.

"Hey ya, Harry." George stepped aside to let Harry in. "What brings you here?"

"Thought you could use dinner," Harry said and held up a bag. "You haven't eaten yet, have you?"

George shook his head, slightly taken aback but definitely pleased. His present for Harry must have had the right effect – otherwise Harry wouldn't be here. Or he would be here and hex his arse. Harry wasn't the type to lull him into false sense of safety and then attack. He had always preferred the direct approach. "Haven't yet found the time."

Harry sent a frown in his direction. "Would you have forgotten to eat again?"

George cringed at the tone. "No. I do try to watch that." There had been a time, not long after Fred's death, that he had thrown himself into work. Diagon Alley hadn't yet reopened back then, but George had decided that the shop needed fixing and that he should develop new products to celebrate the new beginning. He had barely stopped to eat and sleep back then and it had been Harry who had managed to talk some sense in him. That and Ginny smacking him right in the face.

"Good." George followed Harry to the counter and watched as Harry pulled plates, cutlery and boxes of food out of the tiny bag. Wizardspace really was a wonderful invention. George sniffed the air and his mouth started watering at the smell of mash and gravy. "I stopped by the Leaky Cauldron and got some of Tom's famous pie."

George suppressed the need to mention just how much he could kiss Harry right now – slowly, Georgie-boy, slowly – and just grinned at him widely. "Sounds perfect."

 

******

 

George licked the last bit of gravy from his lips and sighed happily.

"Good?" Harry asked with a smile and George nodded.

"Perfect, really."

Harry started digging in the bag again, nearly putting his head inside and said: "I have dessert... somewhere in here." He emerged with two perfectly preserved bowls of ice-cream. George stared. First at the ice-cream, then at Harry. Did Harry know about his own Daydream Charm experience? But how could Harry know? He hadn't put any parts of his own Daydream Charm inside the one that he had sent Harry, had he?

Harry pushed the bowl towards George. "Don't you want any?"

"What?" George blinked. "I mean, yes. Yes, of course I want ice-cream." He nearly slid right off of his stool as he saw how Harry dipped his spoon into the cream and licked it off. Sweet, merciful Merlin! He didn't know whether Harry tried to torture or reward him with this, but he swore to himself he would extract the memory of Harry eating that ice-cream and put it in a pensive, because this definitely was better than any daydream he could have.

He felt himself blush deeper the more Harry ate, but couldn't help it. George shook himself mentally. He was supposed to be the seducer here, not the seducee, he reminded himself and cleared his throat. "So, how has your week been so far?" he asked, desperate to get back on top of this little game they were (maybe, possibly) playing.

"Interesting," Harry said and smiled at him.

"Oh?" George tried to calculate when Harry would have had the chance to try out the Daydream Charm that he had sent him. Maybe two or three days ago? Harry tended not to work too long on Thursdays, because one of his co-workers which he really didn't get along with always chose to stay longer on those days. The less interaction they had, Harry had said, the less Harry would be tempted to hex the idiot's arse.

Harry didn't elaborate, though. He tilted his head up at George as if he was trying to think of something he could say. It was then that George noted the bit of cream that stuck to Harry's upper lip. Like in a trance he reached over the counter to wipe the cream away. Harry's lips were soft, just like he had imagined them to be, and there was a little bit of stubble on his cheeks. George swallowed thickly and allowed himself to look into Harry's eyes. Harry was regarding him curiously. "You had some… some cream there." George heard himself say. He pulled back his hand, but before it was back on his side of the counter Harry had grasped it and laced their fingers together. Harry's hands were warm and strength emanated from them.

So this was it. All his bluster from before, all his well-laid plans were gone and left was George. George who was shit at stuff like this. But Harry wouldn't be here if he wasn't interested. He wouldn't be here if the Daydream Charm hadn't appealed to him at all. Slowly, Harry made his way around the counter and tugged George close. Before he could do anything else Harry tilted his head and kissed him. George parted his lips, their tongues tangled and he could taste stracciatella ice-cream. He heard himself moan and, startled, moved away from Harry a tiny bit. Somehow one of his hands had ended up in Harry's hair, the other on Harry's arse. A nice, firm, perfect arse.

"Upstairs?" Harry asked and George smiled against his mouth.

"Yeah."

They made their way up the stairs, stopping to kiss, Harry up against the wall, his hands tugging George closer still. Stumbling into the living room, they landed on the sofa, kissing, fumbling and noses bumping. George wriggled out of his t-shirt and helped Harry to unbutton his shirt, before latching onto hi neck. He kissed and bit his way to Harry's lips again and Harry moaned and bucked into George.

"We should –" George started, but was lost in the sensation of feeling Harry's skin under his hands and touching Harry's arse.

"Bed," Harry gasped and rolled his hips. In a blink of an eye they were lying on George's bed.

"Bloody hell!" George felt dizzy from the Side-Along Disapparition, but it didn't keep him from kissing Harry. He did his own bit of wandless magic and divested them of their clothing. Within a second there was so much more to touch, feel and taste. George mouthed 'Perfect' onto Harry's stomach and kissed his way down to Harry's cock. He let Harry beg, then swallowed him down as far as he could. Harry's cock pulsed inside his mouth and the thought of what he was doing made George moan. He played with Harry's balls and sucked his dick until Harry began to fist his hair.

"How do you –" he started, but was cut off by Harry spreading his legs wide and pulling him up and close again.

"Tonight like this."

Trembling a little, George grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, before slowly inserting one into Harry's arse. The second followed soon and he added a third when Harry's moans became louder.

"George!" Harry gasped. "I'm not a fucking virgin!"

George took the hint, quickly cast a spell for protection and pressed his lubed up cock into Harry. They groaned in unison and George allowed himself to revel in the sensation before he began to move. It didn't take long for his restraint to snap and he fucked Harry hard.

They switched positions and Harry rode him – in, out, in, out – while George was completely blown away by the feeling and seeing Harry throw his head back, his skin glistening. He licked the inside of Harry's wrist and Harry looked at him with heavy eyes before closing them again and coming in hot spurts on his own and George's chest. The view was enough to sent George over the edge, too. He snapped his hips once, twice, and gasped with a low sound as he came.

 

******

 

"Usually I don't do this on a first date," Harry said as he lay panting on top of George.

George smiled. "Why did you? Was it my present?"

Harry lifted his head and frowned at George slightly and as much as someone who had just been thoroughly fucked could. "What present?"

"The box I sent you. You know, the one with the Daydream Charm."

"You sent me a Daydream Charm?" Harry blinked. "Did you develop a new version of it or something? Why did you send it to me?"

"Yeah, I –" George stopped and turned what Harry had just said around in his head. "Wait, you didn't get the Charm?"

Harry sank back down on George's chest and let out something between a sigh and a groan. "Draco must have taken it."

"What?"

"He's always trying out my stuff. You know him, as soon as he thinks something is interesting he's all over it. I swear, it's like he's a bloody magpie. Anything shiny captivates him." George swallowed. What if Malfoy had watched what he had recorded for Harry? He felt himself grow red and hot at the thought – and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. "I hex him for nicking my stuff, though, even if he gives it back. Come to think of it, he's had this weird look on his face the last couple of days…"

So Malfoy _had_ used the Charm. Bloody hell.

"Was there anything wrong with the product?"

George shook his head first, then nodded and told Harry what exactly he had sent him. When Harry had stopped laughing at George's dismay at Draco's apparent thievery, George bit his lip and asked: "Why exactly did you decide to come by tonight? If you haven't watched –"

Harry shrugged. "I was tired of dropping hints and relying on subtlety. Especially since Draco tells me my version of subtlety isn't subtle at all."

"Wait, what?" George couldn't help but ask again. He felt like he had missed a big part of their conversation. "You were flirting with me before?"

Harry laughed and his warm breath tickled George's chest. "What did you think I was doing? I was coming to your store so often –"

"I thought you were just being… you know, nice."

"And what about the time I took you out for ice-cream?"

George blinked again. Right. The ice-cream afternoon. His fantasies of Harry licking ice-cream off of a spoon stemmed from that day. He should have realised that there was more to Harry's visits. "I didn't think you'd notice me that much, actually." George said and unconsciously tightened his hold on Harry. "I thought you might not consider me as a potential…"

"I did for a long time now." Harry pressed a soft kiss to George's chest.

"I thought I could show you with the Daydream Charm how attractive I can be."

"You didn't need to." Harry grinned up at George. "But I still want to see it."

George laughed loudly at that. "Sure thing." He cleared his throat. "So… is this becoming a regular thing then?"

Harry was silent for some moments. "I don't do casual, George," he said, but didn't try to move away.

"Good." George pulled Harry up and kissed him deeply.

 

******

  


The End


End file.
